


Taste the Sun

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beaches, DNF, M/M, Salty kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two bros kissing on a beach in Florida.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 76
Collections: anonymous





	Taste the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is for entertainment purposes, NOT to make anyone uncomfortable. IF this makes you uncomfortable then feel free not to read it. Thank you!

It was George's last full day in Florida, and he and Dream had decided to spend it at the perfectly sunny beach.

They were laying on the sand, watching the sun dip below the water. The clouds were wispy in the sky, reflecting the pinks and oranges from the sunset. All the other beachgoers had packed up and left, leaving the two friends to enjoy the solitude of the beach.

"Wanna go in the water?" Dream asked George.

George watched the light glitter off the ocean, pondering, "Sure, Why not," George replied after a beat.

They moved to where the waves were splashing against the shore, George dipped his toes in, the water felt so warm, bath-like. As he stood there absorbing the moment Dream splashed him back to reality.

"Are you just going to stand there and look pretty, or are you going to swim with me?" Dream stated.

George blushed, "Shut up," he said as he walked deeper into the water, to the point where his toes were just brushing the ocean floor.

"Are you scared, _Georgie?"_ Dream pressed when George didn't move from his spot.

" _No._ Of course not." 

George gave himself a small push off the ground and swam over to where Dream was treading water. Dream smiled at him, they locked eyes and just floated, falling and rising with the waves. The sunset colors reflected off of Dream's dirty blonde, hair making it look golden.

"You look pretty." George said absentmindedly.

"What?!" Dream wheezed, and his face turned pink.

George went bright red. "You look pretty." he choked out. His heart pounding in his chest.

Dream's eyes shimmered. "You do too."

George ducked under the water for a second, he felt like he was overheating. When he came back up he brushed his wet hair out of his eyes. Dream was staring at him fondly. George looked at the almost set sun and just moved with the waves. They eventually drifted back to shore, George sat by the water watching the sky darken.

"Here," Dream said as he passed him a towel. Sitting down next to him, close enough so that their arms brushed.

"Hey," he breathed, George turned his head to look at him, their faces centimeters apart.

"I'm going to miss you." George felt tears in his eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you too." The tears started to fall. Dream slung an arm around George's shoulders, pulling them closer together. George rested his head on Dream's shoulder, they both watched as the stars began to pop out of the darkness. It was late, they would have to leave soon, and George's final day in Florida would come to an end. But there was one more thing he had to do.

"Dream," He said in a whisper that could barely be heard over the splashing of the waves.

Dream hummed in response, still facing the ocean.

George brushed his hand against his jaw, Dream turned following the motion, he was met with George's chocolate gaze, which was filled with fondness. His eyes were asking him something, and Dream answered. He leaned in, their lips almost touching, he wanted George to decide if they took the next step. Their breathing mingled between them. Their eyes met one last time before George closed the distance. Dream was met with soft lips and warm skin, his hands finding George's still wet hair and brushing his hands through it. George's arms snaked behind his neck, pulling Dream closer and deepening the kiss. Dream's hands roamed George's back, moving in relaxing circles over his spine, causing pleasant tingles to dance across his skin. George pulled away to catch his breath. He opened his eyes to see Dream looking flushed and his hair sticking up erratically, he laughed, a smile forming on his face. Dream pressed his forehead onto George's.

"I love you." George said breathlessly.

"I love you too."

- **END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave some constructive criticism. I would love to get feedback and improve!!


End file.
